Micronian Mk II
background The next step in the evolution of a "man" sized mecha unit the Micronian MK II/CBA-07 Walker takes up where the Micronian Mk I left off. Taking lessons learned from the Micronian Mk I as we as the Tornado Combat Bike, engineers would design the Walker as a non transformable version of the concurrently designed VR-011 Rifleman Cyclone system. Both would perform admirably in the field and would the be main catalyst in further development and design of cyclone mecha into the future. Model Type - Micronian MK II Class - Power Armour Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head - 45 Main Body - 110 Forarms - 25 ea Upper Arms - 15 ea Hands - 5 ea Legs - 45 ea Feet - 15 ea Weapon Mounts - 10 ea Thrusters - 40 ea AR - 17 (Body Armour) Armour - stops upto and including standard 14.5mm rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds. Speed Running - +15 to the Pilots Spd attribute Leaping - Use normal rules for pilot. Thruster assisted is 75ft Flying - 120 mph (200 kph) Range - Can function for up to 10 days on a single protoculture Cell. Heavy use wil half that but limited use can extend it to nearly double. Statistics Height - Pilot + 4 inches (10 cm) Length - 3 ft (0.9m) Width - Pilot +8 inches (20cm) Weight - 265 lbs (120.5kg) PS - Treat Pilots PS as Augmented Lift PSx100lbs, Carry PSx50lbs Cargo - none Power System - RRG micro Proto-generator Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Rocket Launcher (optional 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Attack/defense Range - 600m Damage - 3d6 Rate Of Fire - 1 at atime equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 Bonuses - na Eventually with the further development of the cyclone system this unit will be able to use the cyclone modular weapons that are developed. Can also use any normal Infantry Weapons that are available. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour basic or elite training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 Auto Dodge at level 5 and 11 +1 dodge in space Use PS Tables for HTH damages Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 4 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 200km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 12km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 15 and track 3 targets to a range of 5km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 8km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Strike Force Robotech The Shadow Chronicals RPG Imai Files